


Only Wentz's

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Assasination, Don't know if it's OK to tag the relationship, First drabble ever, International Fanworks Day 2015, Interrogatory, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete couldn't handle the idea of having Patrick Stump away, so he made sure the guy couldn't be with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Wentz's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so...  
> I've been writing fic for just 1 year or so, so I'm not like, uh... good at it. Anyways, I enjoy it very much! So I decided to participate in the IFD Drabble Challenge, this means, it's my first drabble ever, and I found it a really interesting exercise, it helps me improve my writing with limits, and it really challenges you to say everything with just a few words.  
> I really enjoyed it, and I hope you do too :)

"What can I say? He deserved it." officer Way froze at those words from his suspect.

"So, that’s why you killed Patrick Stump, Mr. Wentz?"

"Sure, if he wasn’t mine he wouldn’t be anyone’s."

The way the man with dull eyes confessed made the officer sick, so he just handcuffed and put him in prison. 

**"Poor guy, that Stump”** he thought as he watched his file. A really handsome man. **“Worth keeping for yourself...”**. That kinda dark thought made him shiver. He shook his head. But he saw the green eyes in the photo again. The idea wasn’t that twisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this twisted little story. :P  
> Happy International Fanworks Day! :D


End file.
